fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lories
|Race1 = Celestial Spirit |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = Lucy Heartfilia Karen Lilica (Former) |Magic1 = Regulus Ring Magic Transformation Magic |Key1 = |Character2 = Aries |Kanji2 = アリエス |Romaji2 = Ariesu |Alias2 = The White Lamb The Ram |Gender2 = |Race2 = Celestial Spirit |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = Lucy Heartfilia Sorano (Former) Karen Lilica (Former) |Magic2 = Wool Magic |Key2 = |Image Gallery = Lories/Image Gallery }} Lories (Loke x Aries; ロキアリ Rokiari) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage and Celestial Spirit, Loke and Celestial Spirit, Aries. About Loke and Aries Loke Loke (ロキ Roki) is a member of Fairy Tail who was revealed to be the Celestial Spirit, "Leo the Lion" (獅子宮 Shishikyū). He is the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His Key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Loke is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. While in his Human form, his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. As a Celestial Spirit, his hair is much longer, and kept in many more, larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Loke’s face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion’s mane. It's also worth noting that, as a Spirit, his teeth are sporadically portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme. Loke’s hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame, with one of the only instances in which he was shown without them being during his time as Karen Lilica’s Celestial Spirit. While in his Human form, his left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings; later on, he was instead shown donning two studs and a flower-shaped earring. His green Fairy Tail stamp is located on his back. Among young girls, Loke is widely reputed as a greatly handsome man, being top ranked as the “Mage you want to have as a boyfriend”. While initially introduced as a member of Fairy Tail, Loke wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. Later on, his attire received some changes: his coat was given a more prominent collar, darker in color and sporting some lines vertically going up it, and his shirt was replaced by a darker one, bearing a menacing skull on the front, with its eyes being hidden by a pair of bands crossing his face; in addition, he switched his black pants to a lighter, looser pair, complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and similarly, donned lighter shoes, each bearing three bands around and before the ankles area. As a Celestial Spirit, Loke’s outfit (that he can change using a type of Magic) is radically different, consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a zebra-striped tie (portrayed as plain red in the anime) around the neck, plus dark shoes. When he appeared to defend Lucy from Bickslow, his fingers were also adorned by two more rings other than the one he uses to cast his Magic: one of them had an "X" shape, the other was plain and both had edges in relief. As Gray Fullbuster’s partner during the S-Class Trial, due to the heat of Tenrou Island, he donned a green T-shirt inscribed with “Manage” on the chest area, mildly loose, light plus fours, and light sandals. Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, being top ranked as the "Mage you want to have as your boyfriend", according to the Weekly Sorcerer magazine. When he tried flirting with Erza Scarlet, he nearly got himself killed. Early during his time in Fairy Tail, a troupe of girlfriends was consistently around him. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends; in order to protect Aries from Karen Lilica's abusive treatment, he stayed in the human world for a long period of time, despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits. Aries Aries (アリエス Ariesu), "The White Lamb" (白羊宮 Hakuyōkyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Aries is a female spirit who resembles a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She wears clothes that have a white and fluffy wool-like getup. Her outfit changes, however, as the story progresses. In her very first appearance, Aries did not have a satchel on her waist and her neck was covered in white wool rather than the pink wool shown in her recent appearance. Aries is very shy and polite. She frequently apologizes (Sumimasen/''Gomen'nasai''), regardless of whether or not she is truly at fault. Still, she is very sweet and able to appreciate how kind of an owner Lucy is. She is quite easily frightened. Despite this, she is very obedient and willing to fight for her owner. History Loke's History Loke (Leo the Lion) was contracted to the Blue Pegasus Celestial Spirit Mage Karen Lilica. Karen was an abusive master to his fellow Celestial Spirit Aries, often mistreating or directly hurting her. Once, she even used her as a shield against attacks. Just as his owner was about to sentence Aries to seven days imprisonment in the human world, which is thought to be fatal to Celestial Spirits, Leo appeared in her place. Due to Karen's wicked and abusive nature, Loke demanded that the contracts with him and Aries be terminated and that he would stay in the Human World until she did so, thus rendering Karen unable to summon any other Spirits. He easily resisted Karen's attempts of forced closure of his gate by using his own Magic. By staying in the human world, Loke prevented Karen from summoning any other Celestial Spirits for combat, thus taking away her ability to perform jobs. Karen made several attempts to persuade, beg, trick, and coerce Leo into returning to the Spirit World, all of which he refused, much to Karen's anger, causing her to beat him up. After three months in the human world, Leo eventually grew accustomed to his new environment. Believing that Karen had been punished enough, he decided he would forgive her, and should Karen abuse Aries again, he could simply defend his friend once more. However, he soon learned that Karen, in desperation, had attempted to complete a job without her Celestial Spirits and had been killed by another Celestial Spirit Mage. For violating his contract with Karen and inadvertently causing her death, he was forbidden to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Soon after, Leo disguised himself as a human named Loke, and joined the Fairy Tail Guild as a Mage. Aries' History Three years before the current storyline, Like Loke, Aries was also owned by Karen Lilica, who treated her terribly. Karen used Aries to keep her "boyfriends" away from her. Blue Pegasus's Guild Master Bob sees this and warns Karen to take care of her spirits. In a rage, she accuses Aries of ratting her out and physically assaults her. As punishment, Karen tries to keep Aries in the human world for a week, but before she can act on this threat, Loke steps in by summoning himself to take Aries' place and tells the Celestial Spirit Mage to break her contracts with Aries and himself. When she refuses, Leo threatens to remain in the human world until she agrees, rendering Karen unable to summon any other Celestial Spirits. As a result, Karen was killed by Angel of Oración Seis and Aries' key was taken. Relationship Loke and Aries, are close friends and known each other for a long time. It was Loke who stood up to protect Aries from their former owner Karen Lilica, who mistreated the female Spirit, considering her an object. He switched places with his friend just as Karen readied to torture her by keeping her in Earth Land for too long, demanded Karen to release their contracts and then left, blackmailing Karen with the impossibility to summon more Celestial Spirits while he remained in Earth Land with his own Magic Power. He was very unwilling to let the abuses on Aries continue, even if that took a great toll on him. When Aries was summoned by her new owner, Angel during the battle against Oración Seis, Loke was reluctantly forced to fight her, despite Lucy wanting to spare him of this. In such instance, the two of them clashed claiming that it is the pride of a Celestial Spirit to fight for its owner, no matter what it might owe to the enemy it's fighting. When the battle met a sudden end at Angel's hands, Loke and Aries reached their hands out to one another, with Aries rejoicing in the fact that Loke had found himself a "great owner" like Lucy. Synopsis Oración Seis Arc After Aquarius and Scorpio's battle, Loke makes his appearance after Lucy summons him in a desperate attempt to defeat Angel. However, Angel responds by summoning Loke's old friend, Aries. Lucy, not wanting them to fight, tries to close his gate, but Loke refuses to go back since it's his duty to serve his owner, and so decides that he has to fight Aries no matter what. Aries also agrees, and says she has to fight her owner's enemy as well. Angel is surprised to see them fighting, and says that with Loke as the opponent, Aries won't stand a chance since Aries' non-combatant nature. Seeing this, Angel then summons Caelum, a Celestial Spirit, takes the form of a cannon and shoots both Aries and Loke through the stomach. Loke tells Lucy he's sorry as both he and Aries fade away to the Celestial Spirit World to heal. Grand Magic Games Arc When Lucy is failing to close the Eclipse Gate on her own, Yukino comes and together summons Aries and Loke together with other Zodiac Spirits. Aries and Loke was seen together closing the door, and with others, completely shut the Eclipse Gate. References Navigation Category:Lories Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Celestial Spirit Couples Category:Needs Help